Slow Down I'm Losing You
by Astria07
Summary: Gabby is still the girl everyone picks on, she has learned to survive alone, few friends. But when she meets the new girl, who is the bad influence your parents always warned you about, she is drawn in too far. Troyella, TroyPay. READ READ. Bad Summar


_**It's been a while since I have written another story! I really LOVE this idea, I am usually not into the character of Gabriella at all, but I figured I should mix it up a bit, and there are readers on this site who love Gabby. So, what the heck, I figure, It's my story, my plot, I can change her character into mostly anything I want, maybe not make her so perfect, because we do have our flaws. This story is going to be about how certain people can impact your life and change who you are in such a short amount of time. You might have had that certain friend in your life who wasn't the best infulence on you, and maybe you learned the hard way from that. I want my readers to see that Gabriella isn't the disney perfect sweetheart as usual. This should be fun, if you're into dramatic, angsty, artistic stories, then totally check this out! If you aren't much of a Gabby person, like I wasn't before, you should read this, maybe it can change your outlook, that's what one specific story did for me. ) I really do hope you like this guys, review after so that I can continue the story )**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own any characters from High School Musical. **_

_**Chapter 1- This girl was a walking, talking parasite. **_

I hardly remember the girl I used to be, she is a distant fragment from my past now. The days of little miss perfect were gone. I'm not sure what I am becoming, but I'm absolutely confident that I don't like it. I do remember when it started though, sometime in junior year, I became friends with this ecentric girl by the name of Angilise. I couldn't remember her full name, so I usually called her Angel. I was soon to discover she was far from the title I had given her. I knew Angilise was a self destructive person from the minute I talked to her, the first thing she said to me was- "I'm already thinking about the ways I can burn this school down." A grin formed on her features, but I wasn't laughing, actually I was quite disturbed. East High was definitley not a school which was hated so much to have arsen threats thrown at it. To this day I still don't know why I never walked away that very minute, there was something alluring about her, a rebellious charm, a badass; fuck you sort of personality that I liked. That kind of personality evened out my innocent naive personality. If I had known she was going to drag me down with her, I would have made up some lame excuse like- "I have an AP calculus exam, nice meeting you." Oh well, too late now.

"History is a subject we must learn everyday." Mr. Tedkisk stated in a firm tone of voice.

"Why, who gives a crap about the inquesition?" A student called out.

"Well Chris, we learn this-- crap--" He started, using the quotation hand gesture as he said the oh so intelligent word crap. "simply because we don't want history to repeat itself, now do we?"

A bunch of students let out a frustrated sigh, realiing they weren't going to stand a chance against Mr Tedkisk, he was known as the whackjob in the school, he actually ordered a replica of einsteins brain on ebay and displayed it for the classes to view. Usually, all it provoked was a common "ew." reaction.

I could hear the ticking of the clock become louder and more obnoxious every second. I just wanted this class to be over, lunch was the next period on my schedule and I desperately wanted to finish reading a book I had taken out from the library. Soon after the school play had ended, things in East High had gone back to normal. I was still the semi shy girl that people never noticed, and even though I had developed great friendships with a couple of people, I still felt alone. Nobody really knew the real me, the real Gabriella.

The bell blared loudly through the school speakers, I gathered my book off the desk and rushed into the hallway. Keeping my eyes on the floor tiles, I tried to avoid staring at the other students passing by me, I didn't feel like seeing their judgemental facial expressions today.

"Oh, look who it is, Gabby, the angel on Earth, the A+ student, and well, I guess the singer too!" I let out a long irritated sigh as the voice of Sharpay Evans filled her ears.

"Sharpay, is it really you're job to make my everyday miserable?" I replied glaring into Sharpay's icy blue eyes.

"It's what keeps me so vibrant." Sharpay replied in a snotty tone.

"Whatever, Goodbye Sharpay." I replied making my way out the back doors. I was walking off towards my favorite spot on the school grounds. A spot underneath a willow tree, it was pretty well hidden underneath bushes and long grass. This is where I would read and write, write song lyrics that is. Music was the only outlet I had to escape the madness that is my life. I sat my belongings down but I was distracted when a burning smell filled my nostrils.

"What is that?" I said softly to myself.

"Hey, it's you, Gabby right?" I peered behind the bushes and noticed Angelise sitting on the grass, a ciggerette propped between her pale, cracked lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked her a little bit shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm smoking." She replied raising her eyebrow which was peirced twice with a silver stud.

"If you get caught--" I started. Angelise cut me off.

"They won't do shit about it, I'm like a bleep on school radars, none of the staff wants anything to do with me. I'm home free when it comes to this kind of stuff." She replied taking another puff of her marbolo brand ciggerette. Her chest tensed as she inhaled the tobacco into her lungs, she exhaled and another eerie smile formed on her lips.

"Want to try?" She asked slightly amused.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want a puff of this ciggerette?" She said slowly, exagerrating the fact that I had made myself look very ignorant.

"I don't think so..." I replied hesitently. This girl was scaring me a little bit, but somehow, it was weirdly refreshing, and atleast I wasn't alone.

_So... What did you think? Review?!_


End file.
